


A Little Bit of Privacy

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn was saying, “I’m sorry, I… I lost the jacket, even after you fixed it, and your pants, I… I still have your shirt, though.” He rolled his shoulders a little and Poe could feel the movement beneath his hand. “I guess you can tell.”“I don’t care about the fucking clothes,” Poe said, and kissed him.





	A Little Bit of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> For Poe Dameron Appreciation Week Day 5: Partner, and also as a porn battle fill for the prompt 'clothing'.

Finn was sitting by Rose again, carefully ensuring the blanket was tucked in around her. Poe kept looking over at him so often that C’ai had begun gently teasing him about it.

The whole thing was ridiculous. They hardly knew each other. Finn surely didn’t think of Poe beyond friendship, and Poe should feel lucky he had even that much. It was a stupid kriffing crush and Poe should know better. He shouldn’t be this dumb over a guy he barely knew.

But hell, was Poe dumb over him.

He excused himself from C’ai and BB-8, striding down the corridor further into the  _ Millennium Falcon.  _ It wasn’t like there was really anywhere for him to go, but maybe he could install himself in the cockpit and chat with Chewbacca; that would be diverting enough and Poe could use the distraction. He was inclined to embarrass himself otherwise.

“Poe?”

Poe closed his eyes briefly and turned around. “Hey, Finn.”

Finn took a step closer to him, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Hey. Um… I saw you walk out, and I guess you’re probably busy, but we haven’t had a chance to really talk and I thought…”

“Yeah?” Poe prompted. Hell if Finn being awkwardly uncertain wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“I guess it was a dumb plan after all,” Finn said, but Poe didn’t think that was what he had meant to say.

Poe went with it anyway. “No, it was a good idea, but I shouldn’t have let you do it. It was too much of a risk and I didn’t think. I should have… I shouldn’t have let you go, not like that.”

“I wanted to.”

“I know. But Finn…” Poe couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance between them and resting his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “If you’d died, that would have been on me, and that…”

Damn it. He needed to go, he needed to go before he – 

But Finn was saying, “I’m sorry, I… I lost the jacket, even after you fixed it, and your pants, I… I still have your shirt, though.” He rolled his shoulders a little and Poe could feel the movement beneath his hand. “I guess you can tell.”

“I don’t care about the fucking clothes,” Poe said, and kissed him.

He slid his hand up Finn’s shoulder, around to the back of his neck, and thought,  _ what the hell, what the hell are you doing,  _ but Finn was pressing into him, lips parting sweetly, and maybe this was okay after all. It felt like years since Jakku, like Poe hadn’t been able to breathe in kriffing years, and half his friends were dead but he was alive, and Finn was here, and he wanted this.

“I kissed Rose!” Finn blurted out.

Poe’s hand froze at the back of Finn’s neck and he blinked and looked at him. “Should I stop?” Blast. Finn didn’t want this after all, Poe was pushing, he was being a sleemo, how could he have misjudged so –

Except Finn said, “Don’t stop,” and kissed him again. “I like this more.”

So Poe relaxed, letting his hands sink down to Finn’s waist, kneading in. He pulled Finn’s shirt out of his pants to caress his skin. There was the faintest impression left of the wound on his back, healed, but the skin softer and newer on his back where Kylo Ren had slashed him through. Poe couldn’t help but let his hands linger there and Finn shivered.

“Poe,” he said, as their lips touched and parted, as he sighed and let Poe kiss him deeper, wetter.

Poe pushed him up against the wall, hips canting, unable to stop himself. Damn, he wanted, he needed –

_ [Partner-Poe! Designation: Ally-C’ai approaches!] _

Finn laughed softly as Poe groaned and dropped his head down onto Finn’s shoulder. “Thanks for the warning, buddy.”

_ [You do not usually seem to appreciate company when you perform couplings--] _

“Yes, thank you, Beebee-Ate,” Poe interrupted as Finn’s laughter rumbled louder. “I kind of really want to kiss you more but I don’t have a burning desire to have an audience. Do you want to find somewhere more private?”

Finn had the best smile Poe had ever seen. He took Poe’s hand and pulled him down the corridor just as C’ai’s footsteps sounded on the floor behind them.

Poe heard BB-8 chirping enthusiastically to C’ai as they left. “Beebee-Ate is the best wingman I ever had,” he said, and Finn chuckled again.

They passed Kaydel, whose smile as she noticed their joined hands had only the slightest edge of a smirk in it, and then Poe had to stop to kiss Finn again. Honestly, he had to. He had to feel Finn’s soft lips against his own, had to taste him, had to slide his hands over Finn’s sides, his waist, his back, his ass. 

Their trip through the  _ Millennium Falcon  _ went much like that; slower than it needed to be as they kept stopping to push each other up against the walls. Poe still hadn’t found an appealing place to take things further, and honestly he didn’t much have an idea of where they could go. He assumed the crew quarters would be full but he supposed it wouldn’t be a bad idea to check just in case.

He hadn’t really realized that he had Finn’s back up against a door, Finn gasping into his mouth, until the door slid open and they tumbled in. Poe caught Finn before he managed to go down and then sheepishly said, “Er, sorry, General.”

“Well, at least someone’s enjoying themselves,” Leia said from her perch on the bunk nearest the door. She kept a straight face but amusement shone in her eyes.

Rey, seated beside her, made a sound partway between a snort and a snicker.

“I guess we found the crew quarters,” Poe said, while Finn groaned, hiding his face for a second in Poe’s neck before he straightened.

Also the galley. Good to know.

“You found what’s currently my quarters,” Leia corrected. “And while I am of course very happy for you, I’m not eager to hear or see any more than I already have.”

“Understandable.”

“We’re really so sorry, General,” Finn said, deliberate space between him and Poe. “We were just--”

“Give me some credit, Finn,” Leia said. “I know what you were doing.”

Rey made that sound again, muffling it into her hand. Finn glared at her.

“We were hoping for some privacy,” Poe said, figuring he might as well put it all out there. 

“I would suggest the refresher. The door locks from the inside. If you’re quick about it, it should suffice. Just down the hall.”

Poe grinned. “Thanks, General.”

Leia waved him off. “Someone should be happy around here.”

“We have the general’s approval,” Poe said as they went back out into the corridor, gloating a little. 

“I’m still kinda surprised she didn’t throw my ass out over the whole infiltrate the First Order plan gone wrong,” Finn said, letting Poe drag him along.

“Hey, I committed mutiny and she let me stick around.”

“Yeah, but you’re her favorite.”

“You think she slaps all her favorites?”

“Only the really, really special ones,” Finn said, and his grin was the epitome of shit-eating. “And you’re very special.”

“Okay, come on, now, you want this ass or not?” Poe said as he pushed Finn into the refresher.  It was tiny but Leia hadn’t been lying; the door did lock from the inside.

Finn let Poe hold him around the waist but he said, “No offense, but that awkward interlude kind of wrecked the mood.”

“So you’re not into me anymore?” Poe teased, pouting exaggeratedly. He nuzzled Finn’s neck, kissing him softly, licking up the long arch of his neck, feeling Finn shiver.

“Uh,” Finn said, his hands wandering to Poe’s ass. “Poe.”

“Yeah,” Poe said, and kissed him again on the lips, rediscovering that heat. In spite of his previous protestation Finn made no objections, pressing full-length against Poe and letting him kiss his mouth open. Poe didn’t actually know if this was a new thing for Finn but he certainly had more than enough enthusiasm. 

He could do this for hours, he thought, learn the contours of Finn’s mouth, how he tasted; he could just sink into it and feel Finn’s warm breath, the brush of his tongue, the softness of his lips. But with Finn pressed close it quickly became obvious that Poe wasn’t the only one desperately into this, Finn’s interest evident in the way his dick hardened against Poe’s thigh, the way he was already starting to search for more friction, rolling his hips even as he pulled Poe’s hair and held him in place.

As they kissed, Poe walked them blindly forward until Finn grunted, slamming into the counter. “Sorry,” Poe said, but Finn only nipped at his jaw, hands roaming over Poe’s back.

_ We only have so much time, _ Poe reminded himself, and they didn’t have to actually do anything, but fuck, he wanted to. The idea of  _ Finn,  _ of  _ release _ , was all Poe could think about. “Have you ever, uh, done this?” Poe made himself ask.

“Depends on what you mean,” Finn said, gaze fluttering like he was nervous or anxious or both. Or maybe just embarrassed. “I’ve used my own hand. Once me and Sl-- me and this other trooper, we used our hands on each other. It wasn’t great.”

“Okay,” Poe said, his mind going in a thousand directions at once, from ‘oh shit what am I doing’ to ‘damn I want to blow his mind’. “Okay, well, I’m gonna change that, and that’s a promise, and there’s, um, so much I want to show you, and do with you, but we don’t have a bed or a lot of time, so…”

“Poe,” Finn said, so quietly. “I want to… I just… I guess maybe this happened kind of fast, and I don’t really know what it is I want, or what you want, but I think I really want you, and not just…”

Poe kissed him again, swallowing his words. “If it helps,” he said, in between kisses, “I know I really want you, and I’m hoping for more than just this once.” 

“Yes,” Finn managed, sounding genuinely eager. “Yes.”

Making good use of Finn’s distraction, Poe flipped Finn around until he was bent over the counter, purposely dragging the length of his erection over the swell of Finn’s ass. Finn moaned and dropped his chin to his chest, clutching the counter’s edge.

Poe looked up to see his own reflection in the tiny, smudged mirror. Flushed cheeks, bitten mouth. He looked about how he felt, like he was getting what he wanted more than anything, what he thought he couldn’t have, like he was horny as fuck.

“Fuck, the things I would like to do to you,” Poe breathed into the skin at the back of Finn’s neck, grazing his teeth over the bumps of his upper spine. He rubbed his dick against Finn’s truly fantastic ass, relishing the friction, before dropping to his knees to slide his hands up and down Finn’s thighs. He wanted to worship every inch of Finn but knew they didn’t have enough time for that.

There was one ‘fresher on board with the entirety of the Resistance who had escaped from Crait.

Poe kissed the back of Finn’s thigh, just below the curve of his ass. Honestly he wanted to fuck Finn right over the counter but given the givens, he didn’t think that was doable. Not enough time to do it right, and he figured Finn deserved better than spit for his first time. Somehow Poe doubted Han Solo had kept lube in the refresher on the  _ Millennium Falcon. _

“Fucking do one of them, then,” Finn said, sounding a bit strangled, and Poe kissed his leg through his pants once more. 

Rising to his feet again, Poe kissed Finn’s neck and slid his hands up beneath the edge of his shirt, feeling warm skin. He kept rubbing himself against Finn, half rubbing himself off, but the way Finn’s breathing kept getting faster and increasingly more unsteady proved Poe wasn’t the only one getting something out of it.

He reached around and cupped Finn’s dick through his pants, squeezing, earning a ragged groan. “Bet I can get us both off still in our pants.”

“What, is that like a dare you’re making for yourself?”

“Kind of.”

“Sounds messy.”

“Sex is messy, Finn,” Poe pointed out, vaguely charmed. He supposed the First Order had more rigid standards of cleanliness than Poe had become accustomed to; he had never fully bought into the Navy’s straight lines and perfect corners once he no longer had to.

“Obviously,” Finn grumbled, sounding peevish, but he arched his neck so Poe could drag his teeth up the line of it. He rocked his hips back, providing just the right amount of extra contact so that Poe exhaled, biting his lip, leaning his forehead against Finn for a second.

“Take your shirt off,” he said, suddenly insistent, needing more bare skin, moving back enough to tug it up.

Finn seemed to like that idea because he helped immediately, tossing it onto the floor and stealing a kiss from Poe once his head was clear. He let Poe bend him back down, sighing in the most encouraging way when Poe paid special attention to his newly healed back.

He could just make out where the damage had been when he looked, and it made something in Poe’s chest twist. He dragged his tongue over the skin, feeling the contrast, loving the way Finn’s breathing hitched. When he reached around, Finn’s dick was hard and thick beneath his palm, caught in the stiff First Order uniform pants, and there was something gratifying about it, the way Finn was this turned on by Poe paying more attention to the rest of him than to his actual cock. 

Poe was just self-centered enough to think - to hope - that maybe Finn really, really was into him.

“Buddy, now that I know about this lock,” Poe said, licking his lips and grinning, though Finn couldn’t see him, “I hope you do actually want to do this again because I wanna take you in here and blow you.”

Finn shuddered, his knees buckling slightly, and Poe straightened again to steady him, looping an arm around his waist. “You could do that now?”

“Nah,” Poe said, sliding his hips up and down, feeling that amazing friction. “In your pants, remember? I promised.”

“You don’t actually have to--” But Finn’s words got cut off by this hot as hell, choked moan that seemed to tear up out of his throat. Poe kissed the back of his shoulder and rubbed his palm over Finn’s dick, feeling the exact moment Finn lost it, shaking and holding himself up with his grip on the counter.

It didn’t take much longer for Poe, stroking Finn through his orgasm even as he rolled his hips, grinding against Finn’s ass, imagining how good it would feel to be skin on skin. Finn pushed back against him and that was enough; Poe breathed raggedly into the back of Finn’s neck and bit lightly to muffle himself. He tended toward the side of too loud and he didn’t know how sound carried around here.

He supposed he would find out; Finn hadn’t been exactly quiet.  

Finn turned around and they kissed lazily. Poe said, “You know, I didn’t think this through. I’ve only got the one pair of pants.”

Finn snorted before breaking out into full-bellied laughter that Poe couldn’t help but join in on, if a bit sheepishly. They were going be so sticky and disgusting.

Worth it.

“You know that ‘I didn’t think this through’ is gonna be your epitaph, right?”

“I’ll take it,” Poe said, and ignored the banging on the ‘fresher door in favor of kissing Finn again and again and again.


End file.
